Cute Boy
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Semua orang menyebut Hong Jisoo itu tampan. Hampir sebenarnya. Karena satu-satunya orang di dunia ini selalu menyebutnya imut. / SEVENTEEN ; Choi Seungcheol x Hong Jisoo ; Absurd and Fluffy (maybe) story about CHEOLSOO ; SHORTFIC
Mungkin sebagian besar orang saat melihat Joshua-atau nama lengkapnya Hong Jisoo itu akan sontak berkata betapa tampannya wajah pemuda dua puluh tahun itu.

Namun Choi Seungcheol selalu membantah argumen itu.

Hong Jisoo itu imut, pikirnya.

Ya, Seungcheol akui sih kalau Jisoo itu memang mempunyai paras yang-uhm-tampan. Kesan kalem dari wajah dan senyuman maut Jisoo juga semakin membuat kharisma gentleman nya menguar kuat.

Tapi Seungcheol tetaplah Seungcheol. Pokonya Hong Jisoo itu imut. Bukan tampan.

.

Jisoo terkekeh-kekeh sembari memegang ponsel pintar nya. Ia sedang mengecek akun twitter resmi milik grupnya, Seventeen.

Comeback Seventeen tinggal menghitung hari. Dan tentu saja foto-foto teaser mulai diberikan untuk para Carat-fans Seventeen-yang sudah menunggu comeback Seventeen kali ini.

Dan teaser miliknya baru saja diunggah dua jam yang lalu. Bersamaan dengan teaser milik Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan juga Minghao.

Di teaser miliknya, Jisoo tampak tampan dengan jas biru yang berpose seakan ia sedang menyiapkan sebuah kado.

Lalu, apa alasan Jisoo terkekeh-kekeh sejak tadi?

Jawabannya karena reaksi fans saat melihat foto teaser nya. Reaksi mereka sangat lucu menurut Jisoo.

 _'Kyaa, apa ini Jisoo? Wah~ Tampannya~'_

 _'Wah dia tampak tampan dengan potongan rambut barunya~'_

 _'Kyaa Hong Jisoo, aku mencintaimu~!'_

Dan masih banyak lagi reaksi lucu dari para fans.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda duduk di sebelah sofanya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa, Jisoo-ya? Senyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti orang gila."

Jisoo berdecak, "Omonganmu pedas sekali, Choi."

"Ini, aku sedang mengecek twitter."

Seungcheol perlahan mulai mengangguk, "Oh, melihat reaksi para fans tentang teaser-mu, ya?"

Jisoo cuma mengangguk tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya men-scroll timeline.

"Kau tampak imut disitu, Jisoo."

Jisoo refleks menghentikan jarinya dan mendelik tidak suka pada Seungcheol, "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali aku itu tampan, bukan imut, tuan Choi."

Seungcheol santai saja memakan cemilannya, "Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting dimataku kau itu imut."

Jisoo menghela nafas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Seungcheol mengatakan dirinya imut. Padahal semua orang juga tahu bahwa dia itu tampan.

Cuman satu makhluk ini saja yang selalu menyebutnya imut.

Bukannya Jisoo tidak suka dipanggil imut, sih. Tapi demi Tuhan, Jisoo jengah disebut imut oleh Seungcheol terus-terusan. Dalam sehari ungkapan 'sayang' Seungcheol padanya bisa sampai sepuluh kali ia dengar.

Siapa yang tidak jengah, coba?

"Choi Seungcheol, dengar ya. Para fans juga semua memujiku tampan, bukan imut, oke?"

Seungcheol malah tertawa mendengar perkataan cowok Amerika itu. Sedangkan Jisoo facepalm.

"Lagipula kenapa sih kau senang sekali mengataiku imut? Jelas-jelas aku ini tampan." Jisoo mengerutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

Seungcheol berhenti tertawa sepuluh detik kemudian. Saat ia hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo, ia harus tahan pekikkannya karena tingkah Jisoo saat ini.

Aaaa~~ Jisoo-nya imut sekali, mama.

Seungcheol mencoba tenang dan menatap mata Jisoo, "Dengar, ya, Hong Jisoo. Kau itu imut. Ya mungkin semua orang akan menyebutmu tampan, gentleman, atau apalah. Tapi aku, Choi Seungcheol akan tetap menyebutmu imut. Pokonya itu sudah prinsipku. Memangnya kau tidak suka ya aku sebut imut terus?"

Jisoo memutus kontak matanya dengan Seungcheol dan menunduk, "Bukan begitu, Cheol-ah. Aku hanya sedikit malu.."

Seungcheol mengernyit, "Kenapa kau harus malu?"

"Hakikat seorang pria itu tampan, bukan imut, Choi."

Seungcheol tertawa kedua kalinya, "Ya ampun, Hong Jisoo. Pemikiranmu sempit sekali, ya. Pria itu tidak selamanya harus hanya tampan, kan? Kau mempunyai wajah tampan dan imut. Jadi kau itu wajahnya multifungsi."

Jisoo sedikit terkekeh, "Multifungsi. Kau kira aku mesin apa."

"Iya. Mesin pencair hatiku."

'CUP'

Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jisoo dan membuat Jisoo memerah. Jisoo yang sadar memukul badan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga Jisoo, "Lihat, kau imut, kan?"

Jisoo membulatkan matanya, "Choi Seungcheol!"

"Iya iya. Aku hanya bercanda, Jisoo. Ouh. Pukulanmu bukan main, ya."

Jisoo menyeringai, "Makanya jangan macam-macam padaku."

Setelahnya Jisoo melenggang pergi dengan wajah yang masih memerah, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih terduduk. Seungcheol tertawa sebentar dan mengambil telepon genggam Jisoo yang tertinggal.

Seungcheol menyeringai dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Seungcheol sudah pasti dapat semburan dari Jisoo. Tapi Seungcheol tidak peduli. Ini memang fakta, kok.

 _' pledis17 Jisoo itu imut, semuanya. Dan Jisoo hanya milik Choi Seungcheol seorang.'_

.

 _OMAKE_

Jisoo mengambil telepon genggamnya yang tertinggal di meja saat dia meninggalkan Seungcheol tadi. Seungcheol sekarang sedang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Ugh, kalau seluruh fans Seungcheol melihatnya pasti mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jisoo membuka kunci teleponnya dan langsung menuju halaman Twitter nya. Sedetik kemudian Jisoo membulatkan matanya,

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN MENPA KU?!"

.

Fin

.

Aduh ga tau ini gaje banget ya Allah TvT Tapi semoga reader suka yaa ^^ Review juseyoo~~


End file.
